


JayDick Week 2017 Day Two: Soulmate AU

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: JayDick Week 2017 Day Two: Soulmate AU.There are two partners. One is the dominant, who's hair changing leaves a mark on the recessive. The other, the recessive, who bares the mark of the dominant's hair color in one single, strip. Sometimes, Dick's strip is white.





	JayDick Week 2017 Day Two: Soulmate AU

Dick thinks his hair is weird. Well, it’s not HIS hair. It’s his soulmate’s hair. But it’s still weird. (Soulmate AU where a strip of only one partner’s hair color changes every time the other partner’s hair color changes). JayDick, JonDami, sfw. 

 

Dick wasn’t so weirded out by his hair when he was young. His natural color was black, and his soulmate’s color was red, as evidenced by a steak of red that tucked just behind his ears, like every second partner. The first partner must therefore have red hair. They used to talk about soulmates a lot in the circus. His parents were very funny about it, because they both had black hair. It was traditional to dye your hair around the age of sixteen so your soulmate could see it, in case you were the first partner and you had the same color, but his mother hadn’t done that. She didn’t have the money to bleach her hair and change the color. 

 

For Dick, it wouldn’t work anyway, so money wasn’t the issue. He was the second partner. His soulmate may not even be born yet, or could already be twenty. They had no way to know, but Dick always looked for the best in people, and especially people with red hair. 

 

 After Dick lost his parents, he moved in with Bruce and became Robin. His hair stayed the same. And after that he joined the titans. He’d thought that Starfire might be the real deal, but it turned out later that on Tamaran, they didn’t have this human quirk. Great. She had been so much of what he had wanted. He convinced her to dye her hair once just to see, but his streak remained stubbornly red. They were together anyway, but there was something saddening abut knowing the person you were dating wasn’t the real deal. 

 

Then, one day, after he had moved on from Bruce for good and Bruce had gotten some jerk to replace him, Dick’s hair suddenly matched. He woke up and looked in the mirror to find his red streak was gone. He ran through the tower shouting “She dyed her hair black! She dyed her hair black!” Everyone gathered around to check out Dick’s change, and then he and Starfire made a tearful vow not to “mess around” anymore. It wasn’t worth raising an alien baby when he knew for a fact now that she just… wasn’t it. 

 

After Jason died, Dick’s hair streak turned white. He couldn’t figure it out right away. Sometimes people dyed their hair white, but it was also the color of death, so it was avoided. He tried to hold onto hope that his lover was still alive. Maybe they were a real rebel. But Bruce knew in his heart what had happened. He had failed both of his children in a single stroke. He had lost his son, and lost his other’s future. 

 

After Bruce passed away, Dick’s hair turned red again. He didn’t even notice. He walked into the living room yawing. “Hm.” Damian said.

 

“What?” 

 

“I thought your lover was deceased. Perhaps they are only rebellious. Your hair streak has turned red.” Dick ran to the bathroom and made whooping noises that brought Alfred around. He was holding back tears when Dick excitedly hugged him. “It appears you thought the same as I did, Grayson.” Damian said mildly when Dick finished celebrating and chanting ‘red, red, red, red!’ Dick could see he was smiling in his own way, though. 

 

Bruce made the connection as soon as he found out that Jason was alive, but he didn’t say anything. He’d been given a second chance- **Dick** had been given a second chance- but he couldn’t bare to admit to Dick that it had been… all his fault. Alfred also connected the dots this time. He didn’t say anything, either, though not for Bruce’s sake. He was simply a traditionalist. 

 

Then Dick woke up with his streak white again. “What the fuck.” He said into the mirror. Damian came in behind him, followed by Tim. They stopped bickering when they saw Dick’s concentrated look. 

 

“It appears the rebel ‘soulmate’ is at it again.” Damian said. He had refused to dye his hair so far, despite insisting that he was the first partner. Obviously. 

 

Tim laughed. “Look how thin the streak is. She died it like a zebra!” Tim had been calling his soulmate ‘the fox’ because of the color. 

 

“Damn.” Dick said, realising he must be right. It wasn’t supposed to be this thin on regular people. He was just seeing a white streak in the middle. This was the first time Dick got suspicious. He and Jason looked hard at each other when they saw the change. Tim gave them a knowing glance.

 

When it turned black, Dick refused to believe it. It couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t be. 

 

“-tt- Did you see Jason’s hair or have you gone blind? I looked up the timing-”

 

“Stop, Robin.” 

 

“What? It’s so obvious.” 

 

“It’s not Jason. It can’t be.” 

 

“-tt- Suit yourself. I care very little if you find your ‘soulmate.’” 

 

——————-

 

Dick woke up one day and went to the bathroom to see…. purple. A purple streak in his hair, no white. What the hell was Ja- his soulmate trying to accomplish? He sighed and, resigning himself to being teased, went downstairs. He was getting a bowl of serial when he looked to his side, suddenly noticing someone else was there. 

 

Dick stared at Jason. Jason stared at Dick. Finally, Jason sighed. “God damn it. Is it weird that I’m mad? I’m so fucking pissed off.” 

 

“You died it purple?” 

 

“Just to see if Bruce was right. He confessed to me that he… knew for a long time. I didn’t want to believe-”

 

“Me either. This… changes everything for us.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jason sighed. There was a long silence. “On the plus side, while Damian was comatose, I decided to take the initiative.” 

 

“You dyed Dami’s hair!?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“It worked? It didn’t slide out?” 

 

“Nope.” Jason said. “He’s the first partner. Like he always insists.” 

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t wake up while you were bleaching it ,at least…” 

 

Jason shrugged. Though Dick hadn’t asked, he suddenly said, “It’s green.” 

 

Dick died a little inside, but on the outside he laughed, “Oh my god! No! You didn’t!” 

 

“I did.” 

 

“Jason… you’re dead. You’re a dead man.” 

 

“Nah. He won’t kill his precious Dick’s soulmate.” Jason cleared his throat. “That feels weird to say.” 

 

A ring at the door interrupted their awkward moment. They heard Alfred shuffle to the door and open it, and muffled voices. 

 

“Sounds like Supes.” Dick said. They opened the living room door and went into the entrance hall, where both of them stopped dead. 

 

There was Lois, smiling like the sun, and Clark, beaming, and Jon, looking rather awkward and blushing. “-woke up with his hair turned green on one side-” Lois was saying. She paused to make way for a very loud scream, though. Everyone looked up except Alfred. 

 

“TOOOOODDDDDDDDD!” 

 

Jason snorted. “Jason!” Dick whispered, poking him. 

 

“Yeah. I know.” 

 

Damian flew down the stairs. It took him a second to register that Jason’s hair was purple, but right before he could scream at Dick that he’d told him so, he got a glimpse of Jon’s hair, which was, indeed, sporting a green streak tucked behind his ear. It perfectly matched the vivid Robin green in Damian’s hair. Neither of them could have ever blushed so hard as they did at that moment. Clark’s mouth fell open. 

 

Jason cleared his throat. “Happy sixteenth.” He said with a wicked grin. Damian stood, beat red but glued to the spot. 

 

“Damian,” Dick said gently, “Hey. It’s okay. Trust me, you don’t want to postpone this… as long as I did.” Then Dick took Jason’s hand and led him away, back into the living room. They looked at each other for a minute, then laughed as all hell broke loose on the other side of the door. 

 

With Damian and Jon screeching bloody murder, Jason and Dick finally shared their first kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like... review, and stuff. Thx.


End file.
